Fate/Zero Timeline
Timeline by Cataquack Warrior. NOTE: has not been checked yet, based on LN · Year 1983: Irisviel gives birth to Ilya · Year 1984: Kariya leaves Fuyuki · Year 1992: Kirei’s wife dies, Kirei receives Command Seals for Holy Grail War, Tohsaka and Kotomine families make secret alliance · Year 1994: Kariya returns to Fuyuki, makes deal with Zouken · Year: 1995: 4th Holy Grail War · 282 hours, 14 min., 41 seconds = 11:46 a.m.- Kirei meets with Tokiomi with Assassin present (already summoned) · 271 hours, 33 min., 52 seconds = 10:27 p.m.- Kariya prepares for final test, talks with Sakura (3 months/1 year earlier- arrived to begin treatment, Sakura subjected to worms earlier that day) · 270 hours, 8 min., 57 seconds = 11:52 p.m.- Waver/Tokiomi/Kiritsugu/Kariya summon their Servants · 268 hours, 52 min. = 1:08 a.m. (night?)- Rider enters Shinto-area library, leaves Waver to wait in adjacent park · 268 hours, 22 min., 30 seconds = 1:38 a.m. (night?)- Waver waiting in Shinto-area park, Rider rendezvouses with Waver after raiding library, flee together, eventually pause/talk at bridge · 222 hours, 24 min., 48 seconds = 11:36 p.m. (night)- Ryuunosuke performs sacrifice ritual to summon Caster · 221 hours, 36 min., 1 second = 12:24 a.m. (Japan time)- Kiritsugu team in Einzbern Germany, Kiritsugu/Ilya hunting for first walnut sprouts of winter · 174 hours, half hour = 11:30 p.m.- Kiritsugu arrives in Fuyuki (half day ahead of Iri/Saber) · 172 hours, 38 min., 15 seconds = 1:22 a.m. (night)- Assassin attempts to infiltrate Tohsaka mansion, killed by Gilgamesh; Waver observes event from home; Kirei officially seeks sanctuary from the church, Kirei reports back to Tokiomi, proceed with next stage of plan · 162 hours, 27 minutes, 3 seconds = 11:33 a.m. (early afternoon?)- Iri/Saber arrive by plane at Fuyuki’s airport (sunset comes soon after arrival), explore town before dark (visit business district); (comment on early afternoon contradicts calculations) · 162 hours, 26 min., 39 seconds = 11:34 a.m.- Kiritsugu has already arrived in Fuyuki, Kiritsugu buys cigars from vending machine, rendezvouses with Maiya at cheap hotel to discuss attack on Tohsaka mansion · 158 hours = 4:00 p.m.- Lancer sets up challenge for Servants in storehouse area adjacent to bridge/beach · 7:35 p.m. (night)- Iri/Saber visit beach, detect Servant offering challenge in vicinity · 154 hours, 15 min., 41 seconds = 7:45 p.m. (night)- Waver/Rider above bridge, observe presence of Servant (Lancer), Saber arrives, duel between Saber/Lancer begins · 154 hours, 9 min., 25 seconds = 7:51 p.m. (night) Kiritsugu/Maiya arrive at battle, observe from distance; Assassin present; Kotomine at church, discusses situation with Tokiomi · 154 hours, 3 min., 11 seconds = 7:57 p.m. (night)- Kayneth orders Lancer to use Noble Phantasm, Saber caught in trap · 153 hours, 59 min., 42 seconds = 8:01 p.m. (night)- Saber has been struck by Gae Dearg, Rider/Waver reveal themselves, Kayneth chastises Waver, Rider defends Waver, Rider calls out challenge for all Servants/Masters in area to reveal themselves · 153 hours, 53 min., 9 seconds = 8:07 p.m. (night)- (Immediately after Rider’s challenge) Archer emerges from astral form, Berserker attacks Archer, Tokiomi recalls Archer with Command Seal · 153 hours, 50 min., 22 seconds = 8:10 p.m. (night)- Berserker attacks Saber, Lancer uses Command Seal to order Lancer to assist Berserker, Rider drives off Berserker, Rider forces Lancer/Kayneth to retreat · 150 hours, 39 min., 43 seconds = 11:21 p.m. (night)- Iri drives crazily with Saber along state highway west of Miyama-town Fuyuki, stopped by Caster, Caster leaves for now, Assassin observes; (later?) Caster returns to base, Ryuunosuke already there torturing/killing girl, sacrifice 11 remaining children · 149 hours, 47 min., 12 seconds = 12:13 a.m.- El Melloi team (at Hyatt Hotel) discusses/argues about failure in previous battle, fire alarms go off, Kiritsugu sets off bomb, Hyatt Hotel collapses, Kirei confronts Maiya, Maiya escapes · 144 hours, 9 min., 25 seconds = 5:51 a.m. (a little before dawn?)- Kirei/Risei contact Tokiomi, discuss Caster; Kirei talks with Archer · Dawn = 6:00 a.m.- Fuyuki rescue team finishes up recovery efforts for Hyatt Hotel, discover silver sphere (Kayneth), truck hijacked · 140 hours, 41 min., 54 seconds = 9:19 a.m.- Rider’s mail order arrives, signal appears over church to summon War participants; sun fully risen · 11:00 a.m.- Stolen truck discovered · Noon = 12:00 p.m.- Kiritsugu/Maiya arrive at Einzbern Castle, immediately receive message about meeting to be held at church (does not fit with calculations, perhaps comment an estimate instead of exact?) · 138 hours, 15 min., 37 seconds = 11:45 a.m.- Meeting at church, Risei offers extra Command Seals to whoever kills Caster · 131 hours, 23 min., 3 seconds = 6:37 p.m. (night)- 8 hours after defeating El Melloi (?); Emiya team discusses/argues strategy; Kiritsugu talks privately with Iri, considering quitting the War to stay with her/Ilya, Iri reminds him that it’s too late to turn back; Caster appears in front of Einzbern Castle with hostages · 130 hours, 55 min., 11 seconds = 7:05 p.m.- Saber fights Caster, hostages killed, Lancer enters area · 130 hours, 48 min., 29 seconds = 7:12 p.m.- Lancer assists Saber, fight intensifies · 130 hours, 45 min., 8 seconds = 7:15 p.m.- Kayneth fights Kiritsugu · 130 hours, 44 minutes, 57 seconds = 7:16 p.m.- Iri talks with Maiya, fight Kirei, Kirei defeats them · 130 hours, 32 min., 40 seconds = 7:28 p.m.- Lancer disables Caster’s summoning · 130 hours, 32 min., 31 seconds = 7:28 p.m.- Kiritsugu destroys Kayneth’s magic circuits, Lancer interferes, Lancer/Kayneth retreat · 130 hours, 32 min., 15 seconds = 7:28 p.m.- Kirei interrogates Iri, leaves her for dead, Kiritsugu/Saber find Iri/Maiya, heal them · 122 hours, 18 min., 42 seconds = 3:42 a.m. (night)- Kayneth wakes up, Sola makes him turn over his Command Seals, Lancer argues with Sola; moon still out · 108 hours, 27 min., 55 seconds = 5:33 p.m. (late afternoon)- Waver wakes up from nap, learns that Rider has introduced himself to family as “Alex,” have dinner, Waver tracks Caster to mouth of river · 106 hours, 8 min., 19 seconds = 7:52 p.m.- Rider/Waver investigate sewers, find base, victims already brutally murdered into “artwork,” fight off Assassins, destroy Ryuunosuke’s “art” · 105 hours, 57 minutes = 8:03 p.m. (mid evening)- Rin sneaks out from bedroom to find Kotone (hoped to get done in time to catch last cable car of night); (Kotone disappeared 2 days ago, probably dead) · 105 hours = 9:00 p.m. (night)- Aoi notices Rin missing, goes out to search, heads to public park beside river, finds Kariya with Rin · 103 hours, 11 min., 39 seconds = 10:49 p.m. (night)- Rider approaches Einzbern Castle, proposes banquet, Archer/Rider/Saber discuss their views of themselves as kings, Tokiomi orders Kirei to have Assassins attack · 102 hours, 54 min., 10 seconds = 11:06 p.m. (night)- Archer/Rider counter Saber’s plans for the Grail, Assassins attack, Rider destroys Assassins, Kirei prepares to take more direct action in War · 96 hours, 16 min., 2 seconds = 5:44 a.m.- Ryuunosuke/Caster return to base, find it wrecked, discuss their theological views, sacrifice five more children · 95 hours, 28 min., 46 seconds = 6:32 a.m. (already dawn)- Kiritsugu at hotel, going over plans for War · 91 hours, 40 min., 34 seconds = 10:20 a.m.- Kirei talks with Archer, Archer convinces Kirei to seek the Grail for himself · 91 hours, 23 min., 15 seconds = 10:37 a.m.- Saber practices driving with Iri, check out newly purchased house (Shirou’s future home), Iri uses magic circle to recover · 90 hours, 56 min., 26 seconds = 11:04 a.m.- Rider/Waver walk through town, Rider purchases video games · 84 hours, 34 min., 58 seconds = 5:26 p.m. (early evening)- Caster has set up spell grid in center of Mion River, Lancer investigates, Saber confronts Caster, Caster merges self with summoned monstrosity; Diablo I/II (Eagle F15J) fighter jets redirected to Fuyuki to handle monster · 84 hours, 30 min., 16 seconds = 5:30 p.m. (night)- Tokiomi tries to convince Gilgamesh to fight Caster, Gilgamesh refuses; Eagles arrive at Fuyuki, try to observe monster, Diablo II destroyed, 2nd Lieutenant Kobayashi killed, Diablo I/Captain Ogi engages in combat with monster, Berserker seizes control of Diablo I, attacks Archer, Kariya confronts Tokiomi · 84 hours, 25 min., 22 seconds = 5:35 p.m. (night)- Kiritsugu kills Ryuunosuke, Rider/Saber/Lancer come up with plan to stop Caster · 84 hours, 23 min., 46 seconds = 5:37 p.m. (night)- Lancer chooses to break the curse on Saber, Berserker refocuses on Saber · 84 hours, 19 min., 3 seconds = 5:41 p.m. (night)- Lancer disables Berserker’s transportation, Saber destroys Caster with Excalibur · 84 hours, 15 min., 32 seconds = 5:45 p.m.- Maiya kidnaps Sola; Kirei finds Kariya, heals him · 82 hours, 9 min., 51 seconds = 7:51 p.m.- Kayneth meets with Risei, Kayneth murders Risei; Kirei finds his father dead, finds code to gain additional command seals · 72 hours, 43 min., 28 seconds = 5:17 a.m. (almost dawn)- Kayneth learns that Sola has been kidnapped, berates Lancer; Saber/Iri finds Melloi base, Saber fights duel with Lancer · 72 hours, 37 min., 17 seconds = 5:23 a.m.- Kiritsugu contacts Kayneth, blackmails him with Sola, sign geis, Kayneth orders Lancer to kill himself, Maiya kills Kayneth/Sola, Saber argues with Kiritsugu, Iri faints · 65 hours, 49 min., 8 seconds = 12:11 p.m.- Kariya wakes up to Zouken’s “care” · 64 hours, 21 min., 13 seconds = 1:39 p.m.- Iri heals in magic circle, talks with Saber, Maiya arrives with message from Tokiomi suggesting alliance, Iri talks privately with Maiya, become friends · 62 hours, 48 min., 35 seconds = 3:12 p.m.- Tokiomi meets with Rin, says goodbye, last talk · 58 hours, 16 min., 21 seconds = 7:44 p.m.- Tokiomi/Kirei meet with Iri/Maiya to propose an alliance, agree to ceasefire under conditions: no Noble Phantasms at ground level, Kirei must leave Japan tomorrow; Kirei talks with Gilgamesh, decides to betray Tokiomi; Angra Mainyu begins to awaken from its slumber · 48 hours, 11 min., 28 seconds = 5:49 a.m. (not quite morning)- Kirei meets with Tokiomi, Tokiomi grants Kirei Azoth Knife as graduation present, Tokiomi says he has adjusted will for Kirei to be guardian of Rin if he dies; Kirei murders Tokiomi, Command Seals transferred to Gilgamesh · 47 hours, 42 min., 7 seconds = 6:18 a.m. (morning)- Kiritsugu visits Iri, Iri asks Kiritsugu to bring her here so she can see everything Iri won’t have the chance to experience, Iri returns Avalon to him · 47 hours, 39 min., 59 seconds = 6:21 a.m. (morning)- Waver talks with Rider at Mackenzie home, Waver decides to sleep for whole day to recharge Rider · 37 hours, 2 min., 47 seconds-20 seconds = 4:58 p.m. - Iri talks with Maiya, “Rider” kidnaps Iri, mortally wounds Maiya; Saber investigates Mackenzie house using intelligence from “Tokiomi,” Kiritsugu already set up nearby, Kiritsugu senses danger from Maiya, uses Command Seal to send Saber to underground bunker, Saber fights “Rider” · 36 hours, 48 min., 13 seconds = 5:12 p.m.- Maiya dies in Kiritsugu’s arms; Saber pursues Rider, catches up with real Rider · 36 hours, 44 min., 26 seconds = 5:16 p.m. - Kirei/Kariya observe battle from distance (have already allied), Kirei tells Kariya to come to church at midnight; Saber realizes that Rider did not kidnap Iri, Saber destroys Rider’s chariot · 36 hours, 38 min., 9 seconds- Zouken talks with Kirei; Kiritsugu interrogates Byakuya, Byakuya goes insane; Kiritsugu investigates Tohsaka mansion, realizes Tokiomi is dead · 30 hours, 2 min., 45 seconds = 12:02 a.m. (MIDNIGHT!)- Kariya enters church, finds Tokiomi dead, Aoi enters, accuses Kariya of killing Tokiomi, Aoi faints from shock, Kariya breaks down, Kirei/Archer watch from hiding place · 25 hours, 48 min., 6 seconds = 4:12 a.m.- Waver returns to Mackenzie house, Glen reveals he knows Rider isn’t their grandson, Waver explains a degree of the situation, the two watch the morning rise · 17 hours, 21 min., 41 seconds = 12:39 p.m.- Weather changes: daily north wind dies, heat wave; Kiritsugu approaches Mt. Enzo temple for end of Holy Grail War, final discussion with Saber, Saber continues search for Iri · 16 hours, 4 min., 37 seconds = 1:56 p.m.- Kirei hiding in sewage system (Caster’s old hideout), talks with Iri about Kiritsugu · 4 hours, 16 min., 49 seconds = 1:44 a.m.- Waver wakes up, Rider senses signal, Waver uses Command Seals to empower Rider, Rider insists that Waver accompany him as a friend · 4 hours, 10 min., 33 seconds = 1:50 a.m.- Kirei waits with Archer at Fuyuki City Hall; Kirei has just killed Iri · 4 hours, 8 min., 29 seconds = 1:52 a.m. (2:00 a.m.)- Archer confronts Rider, Rider proposes alliance to conquer the world, Archer refuses, battle commences at bridge of Mion River · 3 hours, 59 min., 48 seconds = 2:01 a.m.- Saber wanders through Shinto-area Fuyuki, notices signal, arrives at underground parking of Fuyuki Hall, Berserker attacks, Lancelot’s identity revealed · 3 hours, 59 min., 32 seconds = 2:01 a.m.- Kiritsugu confronts Kirei, battle begins · 3 hours, 59 min., 4 seconds = 2:01 a.m.- Rider fights Archer using Ionian Hetairoi, Archer destroys army with Ea, Rider asks Waver to be his servant, Waver accepts Rider as his king, Rider tosses Waver to safety and charges, Rider destroyed, Archer spares Waver, Waver cries · 3 hours, 55 min., 51 seconds = 2:05 a.m.- Saber cries on learning Berserker’s identity as Lancelot · 3 hours, 53 min., 28 seconds = 2:07 a.m.- Kiritsugu fights Kirei, Grail unseals, mud of Angra Mainyu unleashed, Kiritsugu and Kirei engulfed by mud · 3 hours, 52 min., 18 seconds = 2:08 a.m.- Saber kills Berserker · 3 hours, 52 min., 7 seconds = 2:08 a.m.- Kiritsugu speaks with “Iri”, senses something is wrong, Angra Mainyu reveals itself and its will upon the Holy Grail’s wish, tempts Kiritsugu, Kiritsugu defies Angra Mainyu, Angra Mainyu curses Kiritsugu, Kiritsugu shoots Kirei, assumes him for dead · 3 hours, 49 min., 31 seconds = 2:11 a.m.- Saber fights Archer, Kiritsugu orders Saber to destroy Holy Grail, mud spreads/burns, Great Fuyuki Fire begins · 3 hours, 11 min., 56 seconds = 2:49 am.- Gilgamesh engulfed by Angra Mainyu’s mud, healed/transformed by corruption, Gilgamesh rescues Kirei from rubble, Kiritsugu passes by Kirei without noticing him · 1 hour, 3 min., 14 seconds = 4:57 a.m.- Kariya returns to Sakura, dies · Zero (Dawn) = 6:00 a.m.- Fire begins to die down, Shirou discovered by Kiritsugu · (Later that day): Mackenzie family watches news about Fuyuki Fire, Waver decides to stay a little longer · (1/2 year later): Tokiomi’s funeral · Year 2000: Kiritsugu dies after passing his dream of being a hero to Shirou